The present disclosure relates generally to media for use in inkjet printing.
Media coated with a thin layer of silica-based coating has often been used to achieve reduced print bleed and strike-through. Such media, which usually has a matte finish, can be used in various inkjet printing systems, including large scale jobs on an inkjet web press system. However, such media is relatively expensive. For printing limited edition brochures, for example, the matte finished, silica-based coatings can be an appropriate choice for an inkjet web press system. Yet, in more extensive print jobs in which price is more of a limiting factor, such as printing textbooks, silica-based coatings would usually be considered too expensive.
Low weight coated offset paper with high glossy finish which is used with inkjet web based systems tends to have poor image quality. Specifically, it tends to have poor mottle and bleed characteristics and slow drying characteristics.